


Wedding [Podfic]

by RevolutionaryJo



Series: Drastically Redefining Protocol [Podfic] [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin had been in absolute, exquisitely embarrassing ecstasies for the entire first month he was engaged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wedding](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4202) by rageprufrock. 
  * Inspired by [Bank Holiday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/252144) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



  
Cover by mklutz

 **Length:** 16:42  
**Format/Download:**  
Zipped mp3 file (14.3 MB) | Zipped m4b file (7.72 MB)  
Permanent Links: [mp3](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/wedding-mp3.zip) | [m4b](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/wedding-m4b.zip)  
Archive Links: [mp3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/drastically-redefining-protocol-wedding) | [m4b](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/drastically-redefining-protocol-wedding-audiobook)

**Author's Note:**

> Like I _wouldn't_ record this as soon as I saw it posted. :)
> 
> Betaed by the wonderful and invaluable lunchy_munchy, who as it turns out was in the midst of recording it as well! So we co-betaed and co-posted the finished products over at amplificathon. You can find her version [here](http://munchinglunch.livejournal.com/25856.html) along with her reading of the original Drastically Redefining Protocol [here](http://munchinglunch.livejournal.com/25379.html). They are both excellent!
> 
>  
> 
> _Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._


End file.
